Tempest Shadow
SPOILERS!!! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO RUIN IT FOR YOURSELF, GO SEE THE MOVIE! Commander Tempest Shadow is a villain turned hero from the movie My Little Pony: The Movie. She is voiced by Emily Blunt. Tempest Shadow serves as the secondary antagonist of the movie. She is the lieutenant and bounty hunter of the Storm King, who she allied with after he told her that he could regain her magic after it was lost when she lost her horn and got injured, feeling betrayed by these turn of events. However, after the Storm King reveals he was just using her, Tempest reforms and helps Twilight and her friends stop the Storm King and undo the damage she had inflicted. She later reveals her true name as "Fizzlepop Berrytwist". Tempest was offered to stay in Ponyville, but she declined and decided to travel Equestria to spread the news of the Storm King's defeat. She would later return to help the Mane 6 defeat Lord Tirek, Queen Chrysalis, and Cozy Glow. Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Tempest will appear as a hero and a member of the Sentinel Task Force. She'll first arrive to assist the Knights of the Just and Ninja Steel Power Rangers in their fight against Ripcon. After the Guardian of the Night engaged a tactical collision with Galvanax' ship, the Warrior Dome, its commanding officer and Order of the Just General was killed as a result. As a part of the chain of succession, Daniel promotes Tempest to the rank of Captain, putting her in charge on the ship. Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Tempest was first seen giving the remaining E-9s their new mission before dropping them back off on Earth. Fire Rebellion: Infinity Tempest helps the G5s in taking down a satellite launched into space by Dr. Robotnik. Darkness Rising Storyline LOTM: Darkness Rising Tempest will appear as a hero and member of Task Force Gamma, as well as being a joint member of The Protectors of The Light and Sentinel. Gallery Tempest Shadow profile.png Tempest Shadow.jpg Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow.jpg large (1)_1.png|Tempest shadow in season 9 Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Universe Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Tragic Villains Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Non Humans Category:Ponies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Emily Blunt Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Second in Command Category:Animals Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Enemies of the Galaxy Warriors Category:Enemies of Sledge and his Crew Category:Members of the Sentinel Task Force Category:Heroes Category:Insecure Characters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Anti Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Enemies of the Dazzlings Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:The Alpha and Omega Team Category:Characters in LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes Category:Heroes in LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes Category:Major Characters in LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes Category:The Nightmare Knights Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Kidnappers Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Gaolers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Sanae Kobayashi Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Infinity